Romance Wonderland!
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Kagome has fallen- Oh screw the catchy summary! DX Kagome's being paired up in random oneshots! All romance, all the time. T 'cos I'm paranoid. A Romance Wonderland for Kagome and all her crossover fans. First up; GAKUPO, VOCALOID requests might be taken!


MCD: Thoughts of starting up different stories have been torturing me lately, but I'm pretty much dead on my other stories, so I don't want to start anything new, but I can't help but want to do something- GAAAH ;_;

SOOO, I decided to use this to post different crossovers and whatnot whenever I have a story I want to do. So BLECH to you if you don't like some of my crossovers in this~!

**INUYASHA/VOCALOID CROSSOVER;**

**KAGOME/GAKUPO**

**INSPIRED BY BENNY BENASSI; "CINEMA"- SKRILLEX REMIX**

***~You Are A Cinema~***

Komui Gakupo hummed and looked over the file in his hands.

As one of the members of the famous singing group VOCALOID, it was, naturally, instinct to want to meet the newest member. Of course, this was supposed to be the leader's job, as well as the rest of the members' honors, but of _course _they'd left it up to him... Well, what could he say? He worked hard, enjoyed his job, and often helped others.

_Responsible. _He mentally hummed, making him smile. However, being responsible often roped him into situations like this... it was a gift _and_ a curse.

Gakupo shivered. Quickly, he adjusted his deep-purple, almost black, scarf, and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He watched the small snowflakes drift to the ground as cars passed by, itching to do nothing more than run into the nearest café and grab some hot cocoa.

Where was this new girl, anyway? Yes, he was a patient person, but one could only wait for so long in the snow before their fingers started going numb. Quite annoying, if you asked him. A car sped by him on the street and whipped up a cold wind, blowing his long, purple hair around his face, and he snorted to shush some of it away. Okay, if this new member did not come in the next ten minutes, he was going to just-

"Excuse me?"

Gakupo blinked, snapping out of his inner ranting, he turned in the direction of the voice-

Any thoughts of leaving flew out of his mind when deep violet connected with sapphire blue lined by thick black lashes.

That was only the first thing that caught him. When he gained the motivation to look elsewhere, he was enraptured by her pale, porcelain complexion and pink, doll-like, kissable lips. Raven hair framed her heart-shaped face and tumbled past her shoulders in elegant waves. She had a slender yet curvy frame, she was short, yet she had mile-long legs that were just as pale as her upper body. She wore a large brown jacket that looked surprisingly great, and draped over her curves.

Gakupo felt his face burn against the below-freezing wind, and he was sure that the chill that had suddenly climbed up his spine and stand up the hairs on his neck, were not from the cold.

"Ah…" she mumbled, blushing in result of embarrassment and the cold. She suddenly dropped in a low bow, so low that her jacket inched up her back, revealing some of her-

"I apologize for making you wait so long, Gakupo-sama! It's just that, there was a traffic jam on the way to the subway, and the subways were packed, and-" she rambled, trying to explain. Gakupo coughed and she blinked, pausing.

"It's quite alright, misses Higurashi…" he reassured her. He bent down a little so that he could place his finger beneath her chin and tilt her face up, slowly bringing the rest of her body up with her. Her sapphire eyes widened and he couldn't help but think of a doe; large eyes that were cute and beautiful, wary but innocent. The thought made him smiled and she blushed.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he coughed, turning away, trying to hide his blush. Kagome giggled and he could feel even more heat rise to his normally pale cheeks.

"Mhrm, well, then, if you would not mind, Higurashi-kun…?" he motioned toward the café, only just now remembering that it was snowing. Kagome nodded and they walked inside, starting to chat pleasantly about her job offer.

~!~

Two hot chocolates and a few contracts later, Kagome and Gakupo were still inside the cozy café.

"Well, I was raised on a shrine, so I guess the stage name "_Miko Higurashi-Hatsune_" would make sense." Kagome hummed, swirling some sugar into the liquid chocolate. "But then again, I-"

Gakupo listened attentively to her speaking, enjoying every minute of her beautiful voice. He was especially entertained by the way her face would contort with emotion- happiness, when talking about her brother's love for soccer; frustration when she would speak about her crazy demon-obsessed grandfather and her ex boyfriend Inuyasha (this somehow made him happy and annoyed at the same time); amusement when she spoke of her romance-addicted friends. He loved how every word would make her expression change, every sentence full of meaning; it was like a song, and she was the only one singing.

But it wasn't just that, though. It was adorable when she had crinkled up her nose when some snow melted and fell on it; it was mystifying, the way that snowflakes stuck in her hair and eyelashes melted, and sparkled, adding to her ethereal look; It was also quite flirty the way she was twirling her shiny raven hair around her finger like that.

'_As talented, if not more, than an actress,'_ he mused, nodding absently at something she said. _'It's a picture-perfect moment; watching her like this, it's like a cinema. I could watch her forever.'_ He smiled and nodded when she finished up her small rant.

Gakupo paid the bill, despite the protests from the small woman beside him, and lead the way outside, back into the cold, unforgiving snow. However, he absolutely did not mind when she huddled a little bit closer to him. She shivered and he wrapped his scarf around her neck, attracting a cute blush from her and stares from passerby. He didn't care though.

'_You are a cinema, I'm forever fascinated. I could watch you forever. Let's hope this cinema is a romance~'_

***~!~***

MCD: Aww~ Gakupo is my favorite Vocaloid, and since I did one for Len (2 fave) I figured I should do one for my purple-haired friend, as well. I think all of the oneshots in this are going to be roughly about this length.


End file.
